


My Power of Song

by Moongirl12121



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes (Cinderella Song), Allura is a Good Bro™, Angst, BAMF sniper Lance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous use of italics, Humor, Keith is a dirty boy with dirty ideas, Lance and Allura spa day, Lance impersonates a woman because he has Anxiety™, Lance is a BAMF, M/M, Mimicking the bad guys because it's funny, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Multi, Pining, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song: Blind Pig, Song: Hallelujah, Song: Things We Used to Share, Song: Why Don't You Do Right, Survival Horror, Tails, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, balls (the dancing kind), beast mode, communicating in the bedroom, complete and publishing, finding out something benign is not completely benign, healing pods are god, heat vision, honestly i keep giving these people powers and then only focusing on lance, hunk is a hard boi, i can't do a story without angst i'm sorry, kind of, lance crossdresses because he is beautiful idk what you want me to do about it, music bringing comfort, not sorry, omnitone, powers because i can't help myself, second finished product, swearing because i can't help myself, switching POV, too many tags whoops, vocal injury, wingman allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongirl12121/pseuds/Moongirl12121
Summary: Everyone on Earth has a Gift. From physical strength, to reading minds, to the more mundane powers. Mutations were common. Tails, wings, extra eyes, strange skin. A lot of gifts can be used in a manner that would help in combat.But what do you do when thrust into a situation where your Gift isn't suited for?Sorry not the best at summaries, I am literally thinking this up on the spot after spending forever writing this thing.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete story! I will be going through the chapters and editing them and then posting them so that y'all can read! I hope y'all enjoy and leave me a comment on what you think~!

I filled the silences with soft humming or singing. Coran loved it, I could tell. He would always quiet down whatever story he was telling, and listen. I was glad I could soothe him. Coran told his stories as a way of dealing with his grief, it annoyed the others, and I guessed it was because they didn’t understand.  
  
Having the odd memory that I did, everything worked better with song. I had little ditties for everything, even a tune for our training that I would run through my head as we practiced. That didn’t stop Keith or Shiro or literally everyone from finding something wrong with what I was doing, but I at least remembered how to do it.  
  
Almost every song I had ever head I memorized. This helped everyone, I think, especially since my Gift was to change my voice. I could make it sound like anyone or anything. Other than helping people with their music needs, it was completely useless. Training as a fighter pilot at the Garrison, it hadn’t really mattered what your Gift was, or even if you had one. Usually they weren’t useful for flying, usually they actually hindered progress if it was a dangerous Gift.  
  
But out here in space, fighting in a war older than civilization on my planet, a dangerous or at the very least, _useful_ Gift was prized. Hunk being able to change his skin, hardening it to the point where a blaster shot was a tap on the shoulder to him, or softening it for optimal cuddles, was amazing. Pidge’s prehensile tail, faster than her feet, and just as capable as her hands, stronger than her arms, seemed like it could do anything. Keith shot goddamn _fire_ from his eyes, concentrated into beams that could incinerate someone, went perfectly with his dangerous mystique. And Shiro, his Beast Mode™ was something to behold, fangs, claws, hulking frame, everything screamed Danger™.  
  
And I could change how my voice sounded.  
  
…  
  
“Good morning Paladins, is everyone ready for the day’s events?” Allura asked, sweeping into the dining hall as I sat down to eat my breakfast. I wanted to groan into my space eggs and ham, instead looking to Hunk to see his curious face.  
  
“Good morning Princess, I’m afraid we don’t know what you mean? What are we doing today?” Shiro spoke for us, his tone respectful as usual. He hadn’t sat down to eat yet, instead toweling off his hair and dabbing at his sweaty face. Mr. Perfect had probably gone on an early jog or hit the training deck for morning sparring already.  
  
Grimacing, Princess Allura sat down, waving off a plate of Hunk’s food. “I forgot to tell all of you? We are holding a meeting with the Voltron Alliance members this evening. It is preceded by a grand ball, so that we can mingle and scope anyone out that may be uncertain of their place.”  
  
I perked up at the words “grand ball”, leaning forward in my seat. “Grand ball? As in a dance?”  
  
Allura nodded, curiosity written on her face. “Yes, albeit a very formal one. Actually Lance, I was hoping you could play a special roll in this. That is, if you do not mind,” she paused, waiting to see if I would object or not. Eager as always to show them I wasn’t useless however, I nodded, gesturing that she should continue.  
  
“I know that the last time we had guests in the castle it did not… end as expected. However, I could not help but to notice that we were sorely lacking in the ‘entertaining’ aspect. Lance, if you could be so kind, I would love it if you would sing for us.” Allura asked, piercing gaze daring me to look away.  
  
Unsure of what to say, I looked down. My hands were clutched tightly together, the knuckles white. What was I even feeling right now? Happy that I was given an important role? Ecstatic that my Gift would be put to good use? Ashamed that it seemed this was all I could do? Hurt that I was going to be the butt of a joke? Worried since I was the sole one responsible for entertainment? Self conscious since the two people I was crushing on hardcore would be there to see how badly I could mess up?  
  
Pushing down everything in my gut, I tried to think clearly. She was asking me to do something only I could do. How could I say no?  
  
“Lance?” She asked, concerned. As her hand gently gripped my shoulder, I looked up at her, a sleazy grin on my face.  
  
“How could I say no to such a lovely lady? At the very least though, you’re going to have to help me figure out what I’m going to wear.” I declared, standing from the table and grabbing her hand. Allura looked alarmed, then upset, then settled on a grim determination.  
  
“Good, I am glad you have agreed to help. And of course, I will assist you in picking the perfect outfit to wear for the evening. When would you like to begin getting ready?” Before I could answer, she was already dragging me from the room, using her superior strength to haul my ass out of the door.  
  
…  
  
“Allura! Slow down! You’re gonna pull my quiznaking arm off!” I yelped, digging my heels in as best as I could. She had been dragging me for several yards now, and hadn’t turned to look at me once. “Is it because I flirted with you? I’m sorry! You know I only do that when I’m insecure!”  
  
Allura finally slowed down, pausing in front of a door I knew was hers, and opening it. Dragging me inside, she didn’t let go until she had thrown me on the bed. Standing over me in the most intimidating power pose, Allura did not look happy.  
  
“Lance, I swear, I give you the perfect opportunity to show off to those two boys, and you have to ruin it like that? Honestly! How will they ever know you like them if you continue your advances on me?” Allura was glowering, one eyebrow raised so perfectly it would have made my own mother proud.  
  
I hung my head, biting my lip. I scooted back on her soft bed, curling up in on myself. Hiding my face in my arms, I groaned. She was so right it was painful. Why were my defense mechanisms so… unhelpful in my personal quest for love? Finally, I sighed, looking back up at her mournful expression.  
  
“I don’t know what happened Allura, I panicked.”  
  
“Well, do not fret. I will have you looking irresistible tonight. Your voice will be unimaginably lovely, and they will not be able to keep their hands off of you.” Allura declared, her voice commanding yet soft in a way I knew only her voice could be.  
  
Nodding, determined, I stood from the bed. Meeting Allura’s eyes, we both smiled wide.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Allura, I’m already fabulous. How can you make a gardenia into an orchid?” Smirking, I sauntered over to her closet, a room I knew for a fact held many wonderful things, including a connected bathroom with a hot tub and spa.  
  
The next few hours were blissful. Allura and I both enjoyed the spa, our facial masks stinging our skin pleasantly. It was a wonder to be able to relax with the normally stiff leader and Princess of Altea. The first few months here had been hell, especially between us. But after the bomb incident, she seemed to warm up to me, that was probably helped with the fact that I had stopped hitting on her seriously, and she could tell that I was joking.  
  
She saw my face masks and had been intrigued. Happy for the company, I showed her how to make them and we had had a spa day. Ever since, we had semi regular spa days where I would work the stress from her system and she would provide me with gossip. Both incredibly important to maintaining a sane mind out here in space. Her mice saw everything apparently. I wasn’t sure I wanted to know how.  
  
Allura’s shoulders were tight as usual, and I worked hard to have the muscles relax in my hands. She told me all the juicy details the mice had discovered. Mainly Pidge’s sleeping schedule, Hunk falling off his bed twice last night while sleeping (a new record for him), in what order Keith washed himself most recently, and the number of hours Shiro had slept.  
  
I frowned, vowing silently to myself I would do something to help, like I always did. Recently I had just been more exhausted, mainly because I was training more with Keith. Shaking my head, I sighed. _That’s no excuse for neglecting your family._  
  
Once Allura and I both were scrubbed and as pink as our dusky skin tones allowed, we left the tub, grabbing large and soft towels. I wrapped one across my chest, and another around my head, grinning as Allura slowly copied me. She had been astonished at the style, having never seen it before. Needless to say, she had adopted it quickly.  
  
We sat drying a little more in front of her vanity, a wide space decorated sparsely with antique perfume and makeup, most of which had either expired or crumbled away to nothing in the 10,000 year sleep. Luckily, our several stops at malls and space flea markets had replenished much, and I had assisted in mixing new ones that would work with my skin and hers.  
  
I began to hum a little tune, and saw Allura smile from the corner of my eye. Lips tugging up, I decided to sing a little.  
  
Freezing up, I looked at her in horror. “Oh _fuck_ , what am I supposed to sing tonight?! Will there even be music? Oh gods, Allura- I don’t think I can do this- Keith and Shiro will be there and I know I’ll just screw it up!”  
  
“Lance stop that! You’re going to be fine- of course there will be music. And just sing whatever you want to. If it helps, pretend you’re singing to either Coran or me, or maybe your family back at home? Whatever will make you less nervous. I know you can do this Lance. If I did not, I would not have trusted you to be in charge like this.” She gripped my shoulders, shaking me a bit to get her point across.  
  
Grimacing, I considered her words. Maybe she was right, at least in a sense. I could do this, maybe it wouldn’t be my best performance since I wouldn’t be comfortable on Earth, and in front of strangers. _You can do this Lancey Lance, no one has your kind of voice,_ I told myself, determined. “Now, to pick the songs,”  
  
Allura beamed, “There is the Lance I know, while you think of the music selection, we also need to think about what you are going to wear.” With a gleaming eye, she grabbed a soft brush, running it through my dried hair delicately.  
  
…  
  
It took hours to get ready, but once I was done Allura declared me stunning. A small voice in the back of my head wanted to shut that down, but I stubbornly shoved it away. _I look amazing and nothing can stop me._ I grinned to myself, slinking down the hallway to where the main ballroom was.  
  
The party hadn’t started yet, no one had even begun to arrive yet, but the team was gathering in the ballroom, setting up any last minute preparations. Knowing Hunk, he would still be in the kitchen, working hard on the last dishes. Pidge would most likely be working on any lights or the music, or maybe just lounging around waiting for everything to begin. I had no idea what Keith and Shiro would be doing, hopefully nothing in the main ballroom. I wasn’t sure I could face them all yet.  
  
Stepping into the ballroom, I grinned. It was huge, at one end a raised platform could be seen. Not too raised, but enough to where whoever standing would be the tallest in the room. Unless there were going to be giant species. Then maybe not.  
  
The floor was smooth white marble, the grey lines swirling almost in a pattern of decadence. The walls were mostly bare aside from the decorative light fixtures that held a Balmera crystal the size of my head in them. The walls were a dim grey, giving the illusion of a more intimate atmosphere. The ceiling was a brilliant star map that could have also been a detailed hologram of the universe. The light from it was dim, relying on the wall crystals to light up the giant space.  
  
Along the walls in a few places were very comfortable couches just a shade off from the wall. Behind the raised dais along the wall was a fountain. The water coming from it was extremely blue, the fountain itself a dusky rose color, and carved into the shape of five lions.  
  
They looked regal, the largest female lion standing at the top, head thrown back in a roar I could almost hear echoing in my ears. Each lion was made from the same material as the rest of the fountain, but somehow it was colored to match the Lions of Voltron, each color in the proper place. It was a magnificent piece, and I was suddenly worried that I wouldn’t even be seen next to it.  
  
My hands gripped my elbows as I slowly made my way to the dais, noting how empty the room was. Not even Pidge was in here. _I wonder where she is?_ Stepping up, I turned around, relaxing in the feeling of the long tunic I was wearing swirled around me like skirts.  
  
It hadn’t taken very long for Allura to declare that she was in charge of what I would be wearing, and dragged me to the clothing replicator onboard the ship. I was wary of her pick at first, but once she managed to wrestle me into it, I was convinced.  
  
The outfit was mostly simple, and colored a soft shade of blue that made you think of clear pools of water in the mountains. The tunic was long, split up the sides in slits that ended above my bare hipbones. The top part clung to my chest like a second skin, the sleeves tight like a second skin all the way down to a tapered point that had a small loop of ribbon to attach it to my middle finger. Allura had insisted I wear a sheer shawl that was a mixture of black and red marbling, a fact she and I both hoped Keith and Shiro would pick up on.  
  
My shoes were simple sandals that strapped on to the ankle with blue ribbon, nothing too fancy. The neckline on my tunic was decorated in small blue and silver beads in a pattern that was startlingly similar to waves, elegantly swirling along my collar and down my back.  
  
Allura had also insisted on makeup, which I was grateful for. It was just a touch, but the blue and orange around my eyes really made the blue of my eyes stand out, the blue lipstick that clung to my lips matching the shade of my dress exactly. I only hoped that Pidge had gotten such a fancy treatment and that I didn’t stand out too much from the rest of the team. After all, we were supposed to be the Paladins of Voltron, just because I was entertaining didn’t mean I should stand out too much.  
  
After sauntering across the dais a few times and admiring the fountain up close, I heard a throat clear behind me.  
  
“Can I help you? I’m very sorry, I wasn’t alerted we had already begun to receive guests.” Shiro’s polite voice came from the same direction as the throat clearing. Spinning to face him, I was given the pleasure of seeing Shiro’s face go slack with shock.  
  
Color flooded both of our faces, and I covered my mouth, looking him up and down. He was wearing a brand new set of armor. It looked almost the same as what we usually wore, except wherever the black and white would usually meet, it was trimmed with silver. Attached to the shoulders was a long cape made of a very heavy black material that looked as though it contained the stars of the universe. There were other decorative marks, like everything that had been grey was now a gleaming silver that flashed when he moved, and extra ridges on the shoulders and arm braces, and calf braces. All in all, he looked stunning, and I wasn’t sure my knees could hold me forever under his intense gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me and waiting for the second chapter! Don't forget, I have the whole thing written out, so it won't ever be forgotten, I just might need a nudge every now and then to remember to post it.
> 
> Btw, Lance sings some in this chapter, I've listed what at the bottom.

“Shiro, do we really need to get you a bell?” I finally blurted out, wanting to run screaming from the room. I cringed back as Shiro looked confused for a moment, tilting his head to the side in the cutest way, lips parted as if to ask a question. 

“I’m sorry… do I know you?” He asked seriously, scanning me up and down. I blanched in surprise, taking a step back. Was I really that unrecognizable? I thought Allura’s goal had been to get us all together, not estrange us because they didn’t even know who I was!

Before I could answer, the rest of the team swept in, lead by an elegant Allura, who was garbed in a heavy, navy blue velvet, strapless dress that hugged her in all the right ways. At the hem were silver sparkles that almost made it look like she was walking on top of stars. The sweetheart neckline showed off her shoulders and the delicate Altean jewel she had hung around her neck that matched her earrings that she always wore. Overall the look reminded me of an old cartoon movie I had seen about a lost princess of Russia.

Keith and Hunk wore armor similar to Shiro’s in that it was newer and had a cape. Most of the smaller details were missing however. Pidge was wearing a soft dark green dress that floated around her as she walked. Overall the effect looked like the bottom half was a beautiful evergreen tree as her skirt. The tiers bounced as she moved, swaying softly when she stopped. The sleeves were simple caps that were embroidered with what looked like pine needles. For being in an alien dress, Pidge looked pretty normal.

Stunningly beautiful, but normal.

Everyone but Allura, Coran, and Shiro stumbled as they stared at me. I cleared my throat nervously, a devilish idea springing to mind. _If they didn't know who I was, then maybe I could pretend to be someone else, and they would never connect the two together. My nerves would disappear!_

"Well, now that everyone is here for the night, any last questions before the guests begin to arrive?" Allura asked, all business.

"What are you talking about Allura? Lance still isn't here," Keith scoffed, glaring at the doors as though I would step through them at any moment. Probably waiting for me so he could chew me out.

Allura looked puzzled, shooting a look at me. Quickly and as subtly as I could, I jerked my head, my hand moving in a 'cut' motion across my throat. She closed her mouth for a moment, before shrugging.

"He will not be joining us tonight, I had an emergency mission I needed him for. Luckily, in his place I have managed to procure a magnificent entertainer. Would you be so kind as to introduce yourself to the Paladins of Voltron?" Allura quickly lied, her voice smooth and professional as usual.

I grinned, dramatically laying my hand over my chest, and bowing at the waist I thought fast for a name or _something_. A sly smile pulled at my lips, I quickly turned it bright, showing full teeth. Thinking of the perfect voice for this person, I opened my mouth and spoke.

"Darlings," I picked a low, smooth voice that had an effeminate edge to it. Kind of a combination of my mother's and older sister's voices when my sister wanted to be sultry. "I thank you for welcoming me aboard your ship, my name is Dana Ehsan Omid Escárcega. I hope that while I am not your Lance, that the party will not be a complete waste." Winking, I ended by cupping my elbows in my hands, casually leaning on my left leg. _Man, I would make an excellent spy!_

Everyone looked shocked, especially Coran. He looked like he was about to say something, but he made a small squeaking sound. When I looked harder I saw a mouse running back under Allura's skirt, and Coran looking at the princess confusedly.

"Well, welcome aboard Ms. Escárcega. I'm sure you'll be lovely," Shiro struggled with the last name, and I smiled benevolently at him.

"Please, Dana is just fine. What may I call all of you?" I continued the charade, and soon enough guests were arriving. The team were whisked away to mingle, but Allura stood by my side, frowning.

"Look," I rolled my eyes, switching back to my actual voice, "I know you wanted this to be a chance to get closer but… I really don't think I could perform at my best if they knew. Please, just keep this between us?" I asked her, biting my perfectly painted blue lip for a moment before releasing it.

Allura sighed, but nodded. "How will 'Dana' explain how she knows Earth songs?"

I smiled, "Easy, Lance gave her a set list of things to sing." I explained away, slipping back into the false voice easily as Shiro approached, most likely to talk with Allura. "Is it time, your Highness?" I asked carefully, my voice completely respectful.

Allura nodded as she allowed Shiro to lead her away, his eyes lingering on me for longer than I knew what to do with.

Steeling myself, I pressed a few buttons on a device Allura had given me to amplify my voice. It was basically a microphone, but had a much longer and more complicated Altean label.

Lips pulled in another sultry grin, I welcomed everyone, and introduced myself as Dana. Pressing the button that would start the music, I relaxed as the smooth sounds sifted through the air. Closing my eyes, I began to sing in Dana's voice, low and almost gravely in a way I knew most people back on Earth couldn't resist.

Without quite realizing it, I had begun to sway along to the song, moving across the dais rhythmically.

"The phoenix cried fat tears of pearl,

"When the dragon snapped up his best girl," I grinned at the looks I was getting, leaning into the mic a bit, allowing myself to let loose a little.

"And the Billywig forgot to twirl

"When his sweetheart left him cold." Dropping the mic, I projected my voice, reveling in my Gift for the first time in a while. My voice sounded even louder than it had over the mic, and just as sweet.

"And the unicorn done lost his horn,

And the Hippogriff feels all forlorn, 'Cause their lady loves have upped and gawn," I winked at Shiro as he paused to look up at me, moving in a slow twirl to emphasize the words, my body moving a little of its own accord. "Or that's what I've been told…"

The music was in a lull, the next verse not for a little bit. Crooking a finger, I beckoned a frozen Keith forward, feeling immensely confident as he stumbled forward. On the top of the high, I decided to add in a few words myself to the song, eyes piercing into Keith.

"Dream of the night, dream of the night!" I sang, watching out of the corner of my eye as Shiro stumbled forward as well, entranced.

"Yes, love- Love has set the beasts astir!

The dang'rous and the meek concur! It's ruffled feathers, fleece, and fur-" Snapping out a hand for each of them, I grabbed them by the collars of their armor, dragging them up a step.

"'Cause love drives all of us wild." I pushed them back, enjoying my game immensely. Probably too much if I was being honest with myself. "Or that's what I've been told…" I finished, pausing as there was scattered applause.

Keith and Shiro stared at me for a few moments before locking eyes with each other, and running from the room. My mouth dropped open in shock, and my right hand twitched, half-raising as if to go after them. _How could they have hated it that much?_ I wondered, mentally already moving on to the next song in the playlist.

…

Shiro and Keith didn't come back for a while, and while my singing did not stop, nor did it drop in quality, my heart broke a little more with every verse they missed. Thoughts swam in my head of what I could have done wrong. They were interrupted as I saw Allura make a motion that I needed to make this next song the last one.

Nodding, I took a sip of water Hunk had kindly provided, careful not to smudge anything. I smiled as the song changed to one of my favorites, and while I had known when picking the song that most of the aliens would have no idea what I was singing about, the message felt universal to me.

"You can have the toaster and the PC, Or even my Timothy Green, DVD," I started softly, adjusting my voice so it could reach everyone without overwhelming them or the music. "I'll let you have the couch, and the TV, Hang on to the jacket that you bought for me…" My voice swelled, and I wanted to choke as I saw Keith and Shiro return, worried expressions on their faces.

"I don’t really care, You can keep the things we used to share! But what did you do with my heart? What did you do with my heart?" Their eyes were glued to me again, and I relaxed further, deciding to sing just for them, this song would be my gift to them.

"No more fireworks, No more compass. You didn't leave a single butterfly in my stomach. You took my spyglass, No knowing what lies ahead, Took my warmth at night but left a dent in my bed…" They came closer, and I poured my feelings into the words, knowing I hadn't broken up with them or anything, but I felt it still applied.

"I don't really care, You can keep the things we used to share. But what did you do with my heart? What did you do with my heart?" The room had gone silent, I could tell everyone was paying attention to what I was singing. Was I out of line? One glance at Allura had me thinking that I was singing exactly what needed to be sung.

Her eyes glistened, and she wiped them on her wrist when she caught me looking. I couldn't see Pidge or Hunk anywhere, but most of the other aliens I could see also looked as though they were about to burst into tears.

"Strip me of my pride, That's for the best. But you also deprived me of a full night's rest. So, no more dreams, Where we pull through, And I can't collect my thoughts 'cause they're still with you…"

"I don't really care, You can keep the things we used to share! But what did you do with my heart? What did you do with my heart?" I demanded, stamping my foot, then immediately swaying into the music.

"Do, do, do, do; do, do, do, do; Do, do, do, do; do, do, do, do, do; Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do; Do, do, do, do, do…" The music softened, and I realized Keith and Shiro were almost in front of me.

"I wouldn't take it back even though I feel sore. I meant it when I said what's mine is yours…" I bit my lip, eyes locking with Keith and then Shiro's eyes. "But I need to know now that we're apart- What did you do-? I need to know now that we're apart-!"

"What did you do with my heart?" I held it out, adding fancy lilts to it. "What did you do with my he-ar-ar-art? What did you do with my heart? …What did you do with my heart…? What did you do with my heart…?" I repeated as the music faded away, slowly bowing my head.

Applause met my ears, and I grinned, unclasping my hands from where they had been clutched under my chin. Looking up, the color drained from my face at the looks I was getting from Keith and Shiro. They looked mildly angry, and confused, and like they had been crying a bit. Shiro schooled his face into a cool look of indifference, Keith struggling before finally giving up and just turning away.

"Thank you honored guests, if you would follow Her Highness, Princess Allura to the main meeting area." I announced, stepping down from the dais.

"Lance, why did you lie?" Shiro's tone was biting, and I shrunk back, fighting to keep a normal look on my face.

"I'm not sure I-"

"Cut the voice Lance, we know it's you. Blue is in her hangar, and there are no pods missing, and your room is empty, and Allura admitted it when we demanded to know where you had gone." Shiro snapped, cutting me off. "Tell me why you lied! There was no excuse for you to do that- you worried everyone when you did that!"

Stunned, I was silent for a little too long. Allura came up beside me, and gently took my elbow, guiding me from the room into the meeting hall. Glancing back, I saw Keith seething, and Shiro's shoulders heaving.

Guilt stabbed into my gut, and I wasn't able to eat any of the delicious smelling food Hunk placed in front of me. He looked bemused, and eventually asked what was wrong, which meant that he knew too. What had been my brilliant reasoning behind not wanting them to know it was me dressed like this again? Oh right, because I was afraid of being too nervous to sing in front of my crushes. And now everyone was mad at me.

Allura kept up the charade however, seating me near the paladins, but clearly not part of them.

This wasn't going to be a fun meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs Lance sings are:
> 
> Blind Pig from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them aka that song from the speakeasy  
> The Things We Used to Share by Thomas Sanders one of my favorite YouTube content creators, if you don't know who he is, check him out!
> 
> I don't own either of these songs, neither the music nor lyrics. I am not making any money from placing the lyrics in this story, you can find the lyrics on Google and YouTube if you would like to sing along there too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a treat since I usually go so long between updates, I'll do a double update here.

I was correct, it was a _horrible_ meeting. By the end of it Allura looked as though she was going to personally make some heads roll. I didn't blame her, some of the things these leaders were saying was not only pointless, but repetitive, and selfish. 

Allura had to keep reminding them that this was a coalition, and that if they wanted the Galra gone, we couldn't all be thinking of ourselves. The Olkari seemed at least to be as frustrated, readily volunteering their services for anything that might be needed. The presence of the Blade of Marmora set several of the leaders on edge, a few of them threatening to leave.

It was at that point I snapped out, my voice almost like a physical whip to the arguing aliens. "Enough of this bickering! Are you leaders of your people or squabbling children? Do you want to defeat Zarkon, or are you wasting our time?" I snarled, keeping up Dana's voice. Standing, I leaned over a particularly feisty leader that had threatened Kolivan twice already.

"Do you truly wish to help us? Or are you trying to use this opportunity to selfishly _profit_ from this war?" I demanded, eyes glaring down, my voice oppressive. A quick glance told me I was laying it on too thick, Kolivan's ears flattened, and several other races holding their heads. Allura looked smug, however she tried to hide it.

The leader was sputtering, cowed.

"This war is too old for you children to think the Galra will stop and let you profit. Now the rest of you, shut up and contribute, not demand." I ordered, sitting back in my seat.

The meeting went much more smoothly after that.

…

The castle was empty, except for us. They all stood in a circle, staring at me. Allura and Coran seemed to be the only ones not frowning as well. In fact, they were grinning.

“Brilliant work Lance, I didn’t know you had it in you! Thanks to your words, we were able to move things along.” Coran crowed, slapping me on the back hard enough to make me stumble forward.

My grin was pained as I looked at the expressions of my fellow teammates.

“Are you going to answer my previous question Lance?” Shiro demanded quietly, his voice just sounding tired. Everyone looked worn out, and I definitely felt it.

Before I could answer, my feet were swept out from under me. I landed on my ass painfully, groaning. “Pidge what the fuck,” I moaned, moving slowly to get up. Yup, right on the tail bone.

“We’re the ones asking you that. Not only did you lie for _some_ _reason_ , but you worried the fuck outta us when Keith and Shiro went to check the perimeter, and found that the Blue Lion was still in her hangar, and all the ships were accounted for. Oh, and since all that happened, they kidnapped Allura because they didn’t know if she might be mind whammied or something, and interrogated her until she confessed. So yeah, what the _fuck_ Lance?” Pidge demanded, her tail thumping on the ground.

“I… I’m sorry, I don’t know exactly why I lied. I was feeling nervous. I thought that if I had some kind of mask, where no one expected anything of me, and I wouldn’t feel as nervous. On the upside it worked, on the downside, I worried all of you. I’m sorry.” I apologized, bowing my head. My hands clutched at my elbows painfully, fingers digging into the skin.

“Why did you think you would be so nervous Lance?” Hunk asked, sounding hurt. _Oh boy, what am I even supposed to say?_

Grimacing, I shook my head. “I don’t know, I just was nervous. But when none of you guys really recognized me like this, most of the nerves fell away. I guess I thought, ‘if Dana screws up, that’s Dana, not Lance messing things up’. I was more concerned with myself, and I’m sorry…” I sighed, bowing my head.

“But… why did you think you were going to mess up? Your voice is beautiful!” Keith’s voice crashed into my eardrums, sounding confused and upset.

My head snapped up to look at him, eyes studying the scarlet blush covering his cheeks. It matched his armor. _It’s a good look on him, would look better underneath me or Shiro though_. Red flared to life on my own cheeks at the dirty thoughts, and I wanted to pour bleach in my brain. _Not now brain, he was worried about me._

I cracked a smile, “Just because my voice sounds pretty, doesn’t mean that I can’t mess up the words.” I replied.

“Lance, you have an amazing memory, especially when it comes to music. Why-“

“Alright that is enough everyone. Lance has apologized and explained as best he could why he did what he did. Pushing further will get us nowhere.” Allura came to my rescue, cutting off Keith in the process. She sent a harsh stare at him when he looked like he would protest, only relaxing when he frowned and crossed his arms.

Moving forward to grasp my arms, Allura took me in a hug. “I am sorry you did not feel comfortable being yourself tonight. Perhaps in the future you will?” She asked me gently.

I shrugged, unsure. “Maybe? I know I’d like to be.” I replied, carefully rubbing at my eyes. Just because the party was over, didn’t mean it was acceptable to have smudged makeup.

Nodding reassuringly, Allura let me go. “Alright, we have had a productive evening, I say that tomorrow: no training! I will also do my best to find a planet suitable for relaxation.” Grinning, Allura swept from the room, the train of her dress flowing like a celestial waterfall. Coran followed her out, his boots clacking handsomely on the metal floors.

Surrounded by my hurt friends, I winced, prepared for an onslaught of more questions. Instead, I got another smack from Pidge, and a tight hug from Hunk, before they dragged me from the room. It was a little disappointing that I couldn’t hang around Shiro and Keith for longer, but that was ultimately fine.

…

The moment Lance left the room, I pounced on Shiro. He grunted in surprise, catching me easily all the same.

“Did you see him? _Did you see him, Shiro_?!” I growled, shaking our fearless leader. He put a hand to stop me, frowning.

“Of course I did, I saw him first if you remember,” he grumbled, eyes glued to the closed door that lead to the halls, and to Lance. “How could I not have recognized him…?” Shiro’s voice was soft, the frustration in it clear as day.

“I don’t know! I don’t know how none of us was able to tell it was him immediately!” I exclaimed, shoving Shiro away and beginning to pace. Back and forth. Back and forth. “I mean, he’s beautiful normally, but to be that stunning should be _illegal_. Shiro, did you see the slits on that dress?! _Was he even wearing underwear?_ ” Lust and frustration built up within me, and I could feel the telltale tingle behind my eyes that told me to cool it down.

Shiro groaned at my words. “God, I hope he wasn’t. That shawl- you saw it right? Red and black? Did he do it on purpose?” We were both incoherent messes, finally falling into each other's arms. My lips slammed into Shiro's and he seemed just as eager.

The moment I had realized the stunning creature that had introduced themselves as 'Dana' was actually Lance it seemed all the blood in my body was pumping hot and south. I had been worried for Lance, seeing as all the evidence pointed to the self-deprecating idiot doing something equally stupid, and it had probably registered as anger to him. But I couldn't get his beautiful image out of my mind.

"I want to fuck him against the wall in that outfit. I want to see those blue lips wrapped around your cock, Shiro," I groaned between kisses, grinding forward with my hips.

Shiro growled in appreciation, grabbing me by the shoulders and slamming me into the wall nearest us, as if that could substitute for Lance being here with us. Shiro's mouth moved down to my neck, and I let out a loud moan, eyes half-lidded as I pictured the Blue Paladin with us.

_Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear._ The thought flashed through my head for a mere second as I saw Lance's retreating figure, heard the squeaked apology. Both Shiro and I froze, pulling away from each other to see the door closing.

"Mother _fucker_ ," I breathed, eye twitching. Shiro and I hadn't been public with our relationship on purpose. We wanted to make sure Lance felt included, part of the whole. We wanted to avoid Lance feeling like an addition instead of the missing piece clicking into place. How was that going to happen now?

Shiro slumped into my shoulder, forehead tucked comfortably. He was shaking with laughter.

"Oh wow, fantastic. Just _great_ ," Shiro's tone was sharply sarcastic, his hands gripping me tightly, words echoing my own thoughts. "How is he going to believe us now?"

"I don't know Shiro, but I think we should find out fast," I replied, gently extracting myself and heading to the door. My hand clasped onto Shiro's and we strode out together.

…

I wasn't sure what to think. My brain was a haze of confusion and hurt. I felt something trying to wiggle out of my throat, and I fought it back, afraid of what it could be. I hadn't _known_ , I was trying to take something that wasn't even on the market. No wonder they weren't responding to my advances- they already had eyes for each other.

Blindly I stumbled to Allura's rooms. Even though she would be on the bridge for several more hours, I would wait for her there. I also knew that no one would come looking for me here.

Going through the doors, I hastily began to shuck off the fancy clothing. I yanked on the straps of the sandals, frustrated that they weren't responding fast enough to my fingers. My arms were still empty of the shawl I had gone back to the ballroom for. I had left it folded on the side of the fountain. The door hadn't even fully opened before I had heard Keith's moan, and my eyes had zeroed in on the pair up against the wall.

Keith's eyes had locked with mine, and I had just… made some kind of strangled sound that might have resembled an apology, and made a run for it.

The reason why the sandals weren't cooperating with me now was probably due to the fact that my vision was blurry from the tears running down my face.

I had dressed up to try and show myself off, then gotten scared, and pissed off everyone. To top it off I had walked in on them while they were having a private moment. _Some great flirt you are._ I thought bitterly, shoving my feet away from me so I could wipe at my face, makeup be damned.

"Lance? What are you doing in here?" Allura's concerned voice met my ears, and I looked up to see her hurrying to my side. "What happened?" 

I pressed my lips together, blinking fast to get rid of some of the tears. _What a crybaby_. I didn't trust myself to speak, the horrible thing wiggling in my throat still fighting to get free.

Allura hugged me, using her strength to manhandle me into her lap. I even felt her use her shapeshifting to grow, making it easier to hold me. "There, there, Lance, come on now, out with it. I know it sounded like everyone was angry with you, but they were just worried because they care. That is the only reason why I told them the truth."

I couldn't hold it back, reaching up, I pressed my hands over Allura's ears. Opening my mouth, I wasn't prepared for the shriek that burst forth. The walls shook, vibrating dangerously with the frequency of my voice. _Wait, my voice can do that?_ Allura's mouth was open with alarm as the cry went on, lilting into a lamentful wail that almost hurt my own heart more to feel than the emotion behind it.

She clapped a hand over my mouth, eyes wide. The silence was deafening, and I winced, closing my mouth. The wiggling feeling wasn't completely gone, but I felt like I had more control over it. Thundering footsteps were heard nearing the door, and I looked at Allura frantically, motioning that she should meet them.

Striding to the door, she shrank to her normal size, opening it just before the first urgent fist could bang on it.

I turned away, wrapping my arms around myself, one hand covering my mouth. Fine tremors ran up and down my body. I didn't pay attention at all to what Allura was telling everyone, sure that she would figure something out that didn't involve me leaving her room or being accosted by my team.

True to my feeling, Allura was soon back, pulling me back into her lap. She sounded a little startled when she spoke, but her voice was gentle. "I did not know you could do that," she murmured, falling silent, waiting for me to speak.

"I didn't really know I could do that either," I mumbled back, an odd pitch to my voice that suggested it was about to be set off again. "I thought I could just mimic sounds. I never thought the sound could be… destructive." I finished, sighing.

Allura nodded absently. "Now, would you tell me why you made that sound?"

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry, it just kind of happened and I-"

"No, no I meant: what happened that your body forced that out?" She rephrased, able to get to the heart of the issue.

Biting my lip in shame, I hid my face in her neck. The memory that had been briefly overshadowed by this new dimension to my Gift flooded my brain and I immediately wanted to cry again. Forcing it back a little bit, I made myself reply. "I um, I figured out why Keith and Shiro haven't really been responding to me flirting despite our combined efforts."

"And?" She pressed, holding me tighter.

"I went back to the ballroom since I had left the shawl in there, and well… Keith and Shiro were all over each other. Right as I walked in, Keith moaned- and just- they're already _together_. I'm too late Allura…" I bit my lip harder, the wiggle coming back a little more.

"Oh Lance…" She sighed, crushing me to her. "But, were you not hoping that they would like each other enough? And want to be boyfriends with you?"

"Yes, but if they're already together, and have been rejecting my advances- they aren't interested in me. They don't want to… not with me…" I sighed, already accepting what had felt like a pipe dream as being just that, a pipe dream. _I can't believe I was stupid enough to think that could happen. It's been clear as day that they've been going out- and of course with the history they have together, it only makes sense. They're perfect for each other. **I'll be damned if I ruin it for them**._ I grit my teeth, hugging Allura fiercely for a moment before letting go.

"I'll be okay. I know that they aren't doing it to hurt me or anything. It isn't their fault they aren't attracted to me." I stood up, giving Allura a shaky smile I was positive she didn't believe. "Now, could you help me out of these sandals? I think I tied them into knots."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, just in case it isn't clear, when there is an elipses (...) and it is on the left of the page, that is a time jump. If the elipses (...) is in the middle of the page that is a character pov shift.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for all the lovely comments! Hope y'all enjoy!

I tried my best to avoid Keith and Shiro, but not make it obvious that I was doing it. At the very least I avoided being alone around them. I didn't mention to anyone else that I had seen them together, and they didn't tell the rest of the team.

Allura did make me try out new techniques with my gift, trying to see if I could sing at a certain frequency, how long I could hold it, how loud I could make it, etc. Those training days weren't as bad, at least then I was secluded from everyone else as I unleashed my voice. Apparently when I had done it the first time, the castle had shut down for a moment, threatening to shake apart.

Allura was hoping I could channel it into something more concentrated so that I wouldn't hurt my allies while I used it, or worse, Blue. It seemed that wasn't as easy as it sounded. For now I could only use it on solo missions. Which I was sent on more frequently now since my Gift had been found to be so powerful and useful.

The Galra ship looming in front of me made me gulp in fear however. I hadn't really tested my voice like this before. While with the training, I had noticed it growing in power, like exercising a muscle would, but I wasn't fully confident I could take down an entire ship by myself.

" _Lance? You ready for this? I've found a completely deserted area of the ship to drop you to. Once you're inside, take off your helmet and let loose okay? I'll be out here to pick you up._ " Pidge's calm voice helped ease my nerves, and I nodded.

"Got it, I can do this." I murmured, readying myself over the hatch in the Green Lion that would open any second now.

The ship was run by a nasty Galra commander that had close ties with the Druids. It was even rumored that he would have several of them on board. Any chance to take down as many as we could was a welcome one.

Hatch opening, I quickly dropped through, my thrusters propelling me through space to the hull of the Galra ship. A beam from a device Pidge had invented/given to me cut through the metal, and I was in, sealing the entrance behind me with a quick reversal of the beam, welding it shut.

Stealthily I dropped to the ground, eyes scanning everything around me. I was in an empty room, and it looked like it was a bedroom. A bed was pressed against one wall, and a cubby of belongings was against another. Once I had determined the area was empty I straightened up.

Sighing, I removed my helmet, inhaling sharply. I searched for a couple seconds, trying to decide on the perfect pitch, the one that would be strong enough to shake the ship apart. I didn't wait long, aware that no matter how secluded the area was, it would never stay that way for long.

Exhaling and taking in another deep breath, I stopped thinking, releasing the sonic sound in a shriek so loud I thought my eardrums were bursting. The pitch escalated, and was a physical vibration through the air. Everything around me began to tremble, and I put more energy into the sound, urging things on faster.

It rent the air in two, and dimly I could hear something exploding in the distance. Possibly the distance. Could be very near here, and I wouldn't know. _How was this a smart idea again? Did we account for the fact the ship would probably explode first?_ Nerves crept into my brain, and my voice faltered for a moment.

I sucked in air, releasing another blast of the sound. It wasn't happening fast enough- the ship wasn't being destroyed fast enough- _I don't have my helmet on I won't know if I need to get out this was a_ horrible _idea why did I agree to it?!_

Suddenly it was as if something gave, and I saw metal flying apart. I could tell my voice was reaching farther into the ship, tearing everything apart as it went. The door fell to pieces, and my eyes went wide at the three Galra guards that were there. One of them was collapsed onto the ground, while the other two were clutching opposite sides of the doorframe. Blood ran from their batlike ears, pressed against their heads though they were.

One looked up at me, blood beginning to seep from the corners of his eyes, his nostrils, the corner of his mouth.

The pitch went up in fear, and I watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his companions soon following suit. A giant shriek, matching in pitch and frequency as my own voice rang through the air, and more explosions were heard in the ship.

_How much longer do I stay?_ I wondered, pausing for a second to take in a deep breath to begin again.

" _LANCE! GET OUT OF THERE! ITS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!_ " Pidge's frantic voice was explosively loud in the deafening silence. I hurried to put on my helmet, reaching up and cutting the hole out again. The pressure difference left me dizzy as I was sucked out into space.

The Green Lion was right there, mouth open wide to accept me into the safety of her maw.

…

"Okay, we are _not doing that again_." I groaned, laying down on my back on the bridge.

Allura looked shaken, sitting there beside me. Shiro and Keith weren't there, they had been sent off on a different mission together. Hunk was busy in the kitchen, we had decided not to include him in this worry fest, he would have beheaded one of us for thinking it was a good idea in the first place.

"Agreed," Allura shuddered. "Let us also agree not to tell anyone else the specifics yes? That was… nightmarish. I thought Pidge would not be able to reach you in time Lance."

Pidge sat at my feet, leaning against my legs. Her breathing was also shaky, and her eyes were closed, probably in an effort to stay cool. Her tail was wrapped tightly around my ankles, anchoring her to me.

"Yeah I thought of that a little too late. Let's save that kind of plan for ground missions only okay?" I rasped, my throat felt sore and torn up. I had probably strained it too much. Rubbing at my neck, I grimaced at the pain. They would definitely know something was up if I couldn't speak.

"Lance? Is your voice okay?" Allura asked in concern, leaning forward, her own hands replacing my own. Coran came forward, a frown on his face. Brushing Allura's hands aside, he examined my neck himself, frowning deeper.

"You seem to have either torn a muscle, or made something very inflamed. You aren't allowed to speak until you can hum without pain. So at least a day." Coran ordered, his voice concerned.

“Not even normal talking?” I croaked, really beginning to feel pain in my throat as I continued to speak. Ho boy, this was going to be fun.

Shaking his head, Coran stepped back to his control panel, eyes lighting up. “Good news everyone, Keith and Shiro are headed back to the ship, their mission was also a success.” He announced, smiling.

Rubbing at my neck, I stood up, making my way down to the kitchens. I gestured for Pidge to follow me, and with a thump of her tail on the ground, she did. I was tired and hungry and shaken. I had never seen my Gift used to hurt someone, all I had ever used it for was singing. The faces of those three guards wouldn’t leave me, the blood oozing from their orifices making me shudder.

“Lance? You okay?” Pidge’s own concerned voice reached out to me, her hand gentle on my shoulder.

I shrugged, wanting to explain but reluctant to speak. Pidge sighed, rubbing my shoulder reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you can avoid Shiro and Keith a little longer. Not sure how well it’s going to work with you not being able to talk anyway, but I’m rooting for you!” Smacking me on the back, Pidge fled, laughing.

I gave an indignant squawk which only made my throat hurt more, and cursed her silently in my head. _I’ll just have to get Hunk to feed me without her assistance_.

…

Hunk was understandably worried when I wouldn’t speak to him. Instead I did my impression of the Little Mermaid, patting at my neck and shaking my head.

“Oh god, you’ve lost the ability to speak- oh _quiznak_ Lance I’m so sorry- we’ll find a way to fix this don’t you worry about it! Lance buddy hang on!” Hunk started to panic, and I grabbed his arm.

Slowly shaking my head, I pinched my forefinger and thumb together, indicating little.

He stared, uncomprehending for a second before nodding slowly. “Oh, it’s temporary. That makes more sense. Sore throat then huh? Well, let’s see what I can make you that won’t hurt too much going down, but still taste delicious.” He murmured, rubbing my back soothingly for a moment.

What seemed moments later, he was turning around and shoving something wonderful smelling underneath my nose. It steamed lightly but that didn’t deter me much from digging in. I couldn’t talk anyway, what was a burnt tongue on top of that?

It tasted like a thick savory soup, the perfect kind to eat in the vast emptiness of space. Hunk grinned when I gave it a thumbs up, and began to get to work cleaning the kitchen. I would have to think of something special to really thank him with, maybe a nice spa day? He enjoyed those back at the Garrison, and its been ages.

Sighing with contentment, I finished the bowl and laid my head down, sleepiness dragging at my limbs. I just wanted to curl up right there, and would have, if the door hadn’t’ve opened right then.

“Hey Hunk is Lance- Lance!” Shiro’s concerned voice whipped across me like a wind over calm waves. I stiffened, then slumped over the counter, inwardly groaning. Shiro’s large hands grasped my shoulders, pulling me up to look at him, and Keith.

They both looked worried, Shiro’s hand moving up to cup my neck gently. I felt my heart melt, and I just wanted to collapse into their arms. But I can’t do that, not to their relationship. _I hope they aren’t upset that I walked in on them that one time._

“We heard from Coran what happened- what was everyone thinking?! Why would they send you to do that? It was basically a suicide mission!” Keith raged, moving Shiro out of the way and hugging me fiercely.

At the words ‘suicide mission’, Hunk had stiffened and jerked his head around to stare at me. His mouth was open a little, and he looked so shocked that I would have done something like that. Hunk finished cleaning what was in the sink, and came around the counter, kneeling in front of me.

“You did what?” He asked softly, “They let you do _what_?”

Helplessly I gestured at my throat, making a small, frustrated noise that made me then wince in pain. Making any kind of noise was like taking a razor blade and dragging it across the skin, too gentle to make it bleed, but enough to make it sting like hell. Or like cutting through a thread with a pocket knife, except the thread was full of nerves and did _not_ want to be cut.

Hunk winced in sympathy, gently extracting me from a confused Keith. “I’ll get you some kind of throat coat to drink, see if that helps.”

“Lance, you can’t talk?” Shiro demanded, his Concerned Dad Voice™ activated.

I nodded, rubbing at my neck gently. His hands brushed mine aside, and he felt for himself, then grabbed Keith’s neck because he probably realized he wouldn’t know the difference. Even then I wasn’t sure how accurate the comparison would be. My Gift was with my throat, so obviously my throat would be made differently than someone else’s.

Shiro frowned deeply. “So sustaining such a destructive note for as long as you did damages you too. We might want to take this option completely off the table, this could have serious and permanent consequences Lance.”

“No!” I croaked, grabbing Shiro’s shoulders, my hands bunching the fabric I clutched. “I have to use it! I can’t go-” I cut off, gagging. I felt like my throat was on fire. Every breath was like someone had shoved a white-hot iron prod down there. It was so painful tears sprang to my eyes, and I curled up, clutching at the source of the pain.

Shiro rubbed at my back, and I looked up to see the helpless look on his face. Poor man had no idea how to help me. I might have smiled, but it was still painful to breathe, so I focused more on that.

“Can’t we put him in a healing pod?” Keith demanded, his voice panicky. He paced back and forth in front of me.

I shook my head, waving everyone away as I stood up. Grimacing, I took in a few breaths. Like breathing in fire, but it would have to do. Shiro, Keith, and Hunk still looked concerned, but stepped back as I waved them off. Forcing a smile, I began to saunter from the room until Shiro’s hand gripped my wrist.

It really wasn’t hard enough to force me to stay still, but I did. I waited for him to say something, turning to face him when the silence had lasted a little too long. Looking Shiro square in the face, I saw his jaw tightening, and his eyes darting to Keith before Keith nodded with a slight bob of his head.

“Lance, we need to talk.” Shiro stated, tugging on my arm.

I threw my free hand up in the air, smacking my throat and immediately regretting it. Shiro shook his head, a pained smile on his face.

“I meant more in the sense that Keith and I are going to talk at you, and you’ll nod either yes or no. Got it?” Shiro’s tone left no room for argument. Helplessly I shrugged, following them as Shiro and Keith began to leave from the room. I gave Hunk a vaguely panicked gesture, but he gave me a thumbs up. Okay, so maybe he knows what’s going on?

They took me to Shiro’s room. Stepping inside made my hands turn clammy, and my shoulders hunched, a knot of worry tightening in my stomach as discomfort gathered in my veins. Like a punch to the gut I let out a gust of air.

Keith’s jacket and spare clothes are in here too. _So they’re already at that stage. Good- good for them. I’m glad they’ve been doing good enough together_. My mouth tasted bitter, and I couldn’t tell if my throat was bleeding, or if it was the pain in my heart from seeing the place like this.

Keith didn’t seem to care, just tossing his dagger on Shiro’s desk. Shiro sighed, beckoning me to sit next to him on the bed. Refusing, I locked my knees, leaning back a bit. I couldn’t sit there, who knows what they’ve done on that bed? It would essentially be like rubbing salt in the wound they were already pouring lemon juice on.

“Lance, we aren’t going to bite you or anything,” Shiro tries, his tone soft, like he’s trying to joke. Keith just shakes his head, looking at me as if saying ‘he’s trying, but boy is he hopeless.’

I shook my head slightly, crossing my arms in defiance.

“We just want you to be comfortable, besides, you might need to sit down after hearing this.” Shiro gestures again, but I still refuse. I can handle whatever it is.

Keith is behind me, his hands gentle as he guides me to the bed. I resist a little bit, but ultimately give in. There’s really no use in avoiding this anymore. They’ve apparently noticed that I’ve been avoiding them, and probably want to talk about it. Maybe apologize? Or reassure me that there was nothing to apologize for?

I sat rigid on the bed, my back and neck so stiff I could feel the muscles almost creak. Not quite, but almost.

“Lance, we know you’ve been avoiding us since the night of that meeting,” Shiro started, his body angled to face me while he still sat on the bed. Keith was sitting behind me, seemingly content to stare at the back of my head, considering I was meeting Shiro’s eyes.

I shrugged, trying for a ‘not really but okay’ vibe. Keith’s scoff clearly meant I had not achieved it. Or at the very least, they didn’t believe it.

“We also probably know the reason why…” Shiro’s face was pink, the scar standing out white on top of the brightness of his cheeks. I felt my shoulders soften at the sight before me; I could stare at that expression for hours and not get tired of it. “… we’re sorry. I didn’t want you to find out like that. Neither of us did."

I shook my head, offering a smile. Based on Shiro's face it probably came off as more of a grimace. I waved it away, trying to communicate that it was all fine and good.

"What Shiro means is that we wanted to make things official with you first," Keith's voice had me whipping my head around to look at him, eyes wide. He couldn't mean what I thought he meant- that would be impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap who expected that? Everyone? Oh yeah that makes sense lol. Well, Lance clearly wasn't expecting it. What did y'all think of his powers? Pretty nifty huh?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of y'all for the lovely reviews! I'm so happy y'all like my story!

My heart stuttered at the implications, and I wanted to speak so badly. Millions of questions whizzed through my brain. None of which I could ask or even _process_ as Keith's gentle smile melted me. What would I even say if I could talk? 

Shiro's voice had me whipping around to look back at him. "Lance, that night we got carried away because of, well, you. We had been talking about how beautiful you were, and…" he shrugged hopelessly, the pink still dusting his cheeks. "We weren't sure how to approach you about it, but we knew we wanted to do it as equals." It was like a game of tennis, and I was a helpless spectator somehow dragged into the match between the two greatest players. Overwhelming hope was drowning me as much as it could with the sensible little voice in the back of my head whispering doubts.

"I know how you compare yourself to others Lance. I knew that if we were together first and asked you to join us, you wouldn't see yourself as equal in the relationship." Keith's voice was earnest, and I struggled to turn so I could see both of them. My heart tugged painfully at the truth of his words, my hands clenching in my lap at how easily he could read me.

Their words and taking turns were going to give me whiplash. I wriggled until I could see both of them, searching their expressions. Keith's face was tight with emotion, worry and truth dominating his features in the tightness of his lips and the way his eyes darted across my face. Shiro was also searching my face, biting his bottom lip, hope not hidden at all in his eyes.

"We don't want to pressure you into saying yes. But I still want to ask, Lance, would you go out with us?" Shiro spoke for the both of them. I wasn't sure what to do, tears pricking behind my eyes. I clenched my hands tighter in my lap, looking down at them while my brain whirled with possibilities. How could I say no? How could I say yes? _What is the right answer?_ My throat itched, the cords twitching as they longed to release some kind of noise. It was almost unbearable, my right hand caressing the smooth skin of my neck.

"You don't have to give us an answer right now! But, at least think about it?" Shiro's words were a balm on my nerves. _Why can't I just say yes? What is wrong with me?_

Nodding dumbly, I rose from where I was seated on the edge of Shiro's-- their bed, and left the room quietly, too overwhelmed.

…

My eyes darkened as I watched Lance practically glide from our room. The moment the door closed, I turned on Shiro.

“He’s probably never going to answer us, you know.” Shifting so I could face Shiro, I leveled him with an even look. He blushed harder, trying to hide it by scrubbing at his face with both hands.

Shiro flopped backwards, now staring at the ceiling. “You don’t know that. I’m sure that we just overwhelmed him a bit, and once he’s had some time to think on it, he’ll tell us.”

I wasn’t so sure, but we had left the ball in Lance’s court. All that was left to do for now was wait.

…

Hands clenched and unclenched, fast then slow. Breath came in sharp jolts that punctured the body almost violently. My blade swung, switching back and forth between enemies, felling them one by one. _Breathe_ swing, _breathe_ slice. Metal rang against armor, and shouts were distant in the comms.

Fire seemed to blaze around me, either from the plasma of the ground guns, or from the plasma of the fighter ships. It was too hard to keep track of what was coming from where, just as long as I managed to dodge it.

The enemy in front of me dropped without me moving my bayard, the plasma hole in the armor enough to tell me it was Lance’s doing. _A clean shot, piercing right at the point where the armor dips closer to the skin._

I couldn’t slow down to marvel at Lance’s skill with his rifle, my arms had to keep swinging.

_Breathe_ swing, _breathe_ slice. Step forward, weave, duck, _breathe_ slice. _Thud_ , back.

Our allies were swarming in, savagely and efficiently tearing apart the Galra that were on the ground.

_Boom_. Above us all the last of the fighter ships were trying to take down as many of us as they could. Pidge wasn’t having any of that, Green and Black weaving in and out of the Galra, destroying everything in their path. Soon they would be able to join us on the ground. There was, after all, a limit to how many fighter ships the Galra could have, and the Green and Black lion’s were just mowing them down.

_Blip blip blip._ Sweat dripped from my brow, my helmet preventing me from wiping it all away. My arms weren’t moving as fast. But the enemies were dropping at the same rate. More and more it was from rifle fire. _If he keeps that up, they’ll discover his bird’s nest and go after him_. My mind whispered helpfully.

“Lance! Cool it with the rifle fire, okay? Spread out your radius more,” I barked into the comms, breath heavy in my ears. I didn’t get a reply, but the rifle fire stopped interrupting every kill I had lined up.

_“Alright everyone, we’re almost done here. There’s only a few more pockets of fighting. Concentrate and try to get to those. If one is too far away, then call it a day. The Thcnls can handle the rest.”_ Shiro’s tired voice echoed over the comms, and I breathed a sigh of relief, blinking a few times to clear my eyes.

Scattered and heaped around me were bodies. Most of them had slash wounds, but a fair number also had plasma wounds. A few of the Thcnls were among the dead, but mostly they were bent over, breathing heavy. Their heavily plated armor backs glistened like polished stone, their flat heads bowed as they most likely thanked their gods.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood ramrod straight and I stiffened, eyes darting around for danger. _Why am I so afraid?_ The world around me exploded in sound, a ringing so painful I dropped to my knees, hands jerking off the helmet and pressing tightly to my ears. My very _body_ was vibrating from it, just like a tuning fork. Agony exploded in my brain as the pitch changed, undulating in a manner that even sounded painful to make.

As abruptly as it had begun, the sound was cut off. The Thcnls that had been around me were on the ground, their grey blood oozing from their ears and mouths. Breaths scraped from my throat, distantly I realized I must have been screaming. Opening my eyes, I slowly tried to sit up, finding the world to be spinning around me. I wiped blood from the corner of my mouth, unaware of how it had gotten there, unaware of the taste at all.

All of my senses were severely dulled, and I might as well have been deaf for all the good my ears were doing me. Or was it just completely silent around me? I tried snapping my fingers, but I heard nothing, but that could have been the effect of wearing gloves. Nothing else I tried really worked. The comms were silent.

_Well, I can’t hear anything, so I’ll go find everyone myself. Shouldn’t be too hard, I’ll go look for Lance first, he should be closest._ Looking down at some of the charred bodies that had been shot down, I did a few calculations, and nodded to myself. Lance was most likely shooting from atop a ridge a ways behind me.

Turning to the ridge, my eyes caught on the bodies littered around the base. Worry filmed my eyes and I took off, legs eating up the distance. The bodies littered everywhere were a hindrance, I didn’t want to step on them, their curved shapes tripping me up.

There was no movement anywhere that I could see, even as I rose higher and my field of vision increased. The sight was thankfully less gruesome than it could have been, most of the Galra having just been fighting drones. Still, there were plenty of the Thcnls that littered the battleground. It had been a hard fought victory, and one that didn’t look hollow.

The top of the ridge was empty, and I kicked at the ground in frustration. Pebbles skidded across the ground, their small clatter alerting me that my hearing was back. It didn’t seem to help, as the rest of the world was still silent. Moving on, I looked for places higher up, the fear and worry mingling into a sharp mixture that made my stomach roll more than the bodies at my feet did.

There was a few places higher up, the ground climbing upwards to the light green sky. Grabbing onto the side of the rocky surface, I began to assist myself in getting up. The incline wasn’t straight up, but it was steep enough that I had to be on all fours to keep going. Abruptly I saw the top of a ledge, my hands gripping tightly. I hoisted myself up, breathing out a sigh when looking back down.

My field of vision was pretty much the entire battlefield now. I smiled as I saw small movements, each picking their way over to the vantage point. I plucked at my helmet, trying to see if the comms would work, but I had no luck. Sighing, I turned to see how much further the summit of the ridge --now mountain it seemed-- was from where I had paused.

Recoiling due to years of practice, I saw red, destroying my helmet before I had time to blink. Clutching my hands to my eyes, I kept them shut tightly as I felt a surge of pain force its way out of my mouth in a scream.

“ _LANCE_!”

…

The sound left my ears ringing, and head spinning. Feet moving before I knew where I was going, I looked to see the battlefield strewn with bodies, consumed as I ran. The comms were dead, otherwise I would have heard responses from everyone by now. Black made an uncomfortable noise in the back of my mind, but other than that the world was devoid of sound.

My feet were sure of where I was going, even if I consciously was not. My insides were pulling me to the large mountain I knew Lance had been using as a crows nest, and they were twisting painfully. It didn’t take a genius to realize that sound must have come from him.

What seemed in a flash I was running up the gentle ridge, when I saw a blast of fire.

Keith’s cry made me shudder in fear, and I moved all the faster, claws digging into the rock to propel me faster. The ledge was unexpected, but I vaulted over it, almost colliding with Keith in the process. He was curled on the ground, hands covering his face. I couldn’t concentrate on him right now, there was a body crumpled and bleeding that needed my attention more.

Kneeling next to Lance’s body, I quickly felt for a pulse, shaking in relief when I found a weak one. There were a couple Galra bodies lying right next to him, blood slowly drying from where it had dripped from their orifices.

With a pull, I heaved Lance into my arms, a small whine escaping his lips reassuring me further. He didn’t look too bad initially, but there was a large open wound dripping along his back. _He must have released that scream when he got hurt as a gut reaction to protect himself, I don’t want to know what made him cut off._ The evidence was a wound on his shoulder that dug in deep, a last ditch effort from the Galra to make him stop, most likely.

Reaching into the part of my mind connected to my lion, I called to Black, urging them to hurry. I didn’t have to wait long. Black’s shadow was over us in seconds.

“Keith,” my voice was a growl, “get in Black, I need you to pilot, or hold Lance while I pilot.”

He was shaking, but stood, eyes still closed tightly. I took that as a sign to hand Lance to him, making sure he was secure before letting go and entering my lion. Keith followed closely at my heels, sure of his way.

The flight back to the castle was a blur of colors and sensations and emotions. I wouldn’t let anyone else touch Lance. I stood protectively in front of them, warning off the others as they tried to help. Logically I knew they wouldn’t hurt him, but… I just couldn’t allow them closer.

We dressed Lance in the healing pod jumpsuit, loading him into one in only a few seconds. Activated, I could finally sag back in relief, allowing everyone’s crying and concerns to enter into my mind to process.

Hunk was sobbing, hands twitching and hardening before softening. His entire body seemed to be glitching in the same way, freezing up as the hardening took effect until it snapped off, his body sagging. Pidge’s tail was whipping nervously, patting at the pod, her eyes focused on the readings.

Allura was watching only a little ways off, biting her lip at the scene before her. Coran was next to Pidge, adjusting things on the pod. Keith was crouched down next to it, trying to steady his breathing. I sat down next to him, calming my own ragged breaths.

“He isn’t out of danger yet, but things look promising. The wound on his back was mostly superficial, except in the middle. The wound on his shoulder is what I’m concerned about. He won’t lose his arm or anything, but it will scar and most likely be stiff. He lost a worrying amount of blood, but I’m confident that he’ll make a full recovery,” Coran announced, his usual cheeriness only a little strained.

“Most likely his voice will be a little damaged from that even when he emerges, but nothing rest can’t help,” he continued, roping Hunk into it by asking for him to help in making soothing drinks and such to help him.

“Shiro? Keith? Would you like me to bring the two of you blankets and pillows?” Allura’s voice was soft, and she was much closer than I remembered her being.

I managed a nod, eyes glancing from Keith’s face to Lance’s peaceful slumbering one. It made me uncomfortable to see him like that. Behind the glass, his skin looked grey, and the stillness only reminded me of death.

Soft cloth was pushed into my hands, and I wrapped it around both Keith and I, the former whom had yet to open his eyes. I didn’t blame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite a cliff-hanger? But a bit of one? Man I like hurting him. Do I have a problem? Also, I hope y'all know that the left ... means time skip, and the centered ... means pov change. I forget if I've explained this before.
> 
> Please leave a comment~! They fuel me~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you worry guys!

…

Too cold and my limbs were begging to shiver, the muscles threatening to tighten in a cramp. Breath was tight in my chest, never enough to go around. _I can’t move_. A startling realization that wasn’t too shocking considering the last thing I remembered and how familiar this feeling was.

The muscles along my shoulder and back ached reflexively, feeling as though there should be more pain from the wounds I had received in the fight. After I had screamed and screamed and screamed, everything was hazy until it went dark. Someone must have found me and taken me to the castleship. Most likely I was in a healing pod.

Air rushed past my face, dragging me down in gravity during the process. Leg muscles too weak to hold me, I stumbled forward, reaching to snag myself on the edge to try and stop my fall. Two sets of warm hands stopped me before my limp arms could collapse as well. They pulled me into a warm hug that chased my shivers away, warming my body pleasantly.

Their voices were whispering words to me, but I couldn’t focus on them, instead focusing on the feeling of arms wrapped securely around me. Blue purred soothingly into my mind, her unspoken affection reassuring as it danced through the waves of my mind. _If only I could hold onto this forever._ I mused, rubbing my face into the closest chest.

The whispers stopped gradually, tapering off to a few soft words here and there. Without speaking, they carried me from the room, and to theirs. Curling around me, we laid together on the bed, my eyes heavy. I looked at Shiro and Keith’s relaxed faces on either side of me, and gently began to run my fingers through their hair.

“Mmmmmm ba da mmm da mmmm mm, mmmmm mm m mm mmmmmmm,” I hummed, privately smiling to myself as the words to the old Disney song came unbidden. “A dream, is a wish, your heart makes, when you’re fast asleep…” I made my voice soft, whispering through the air to reach without disturbing. Stretching slightly, I settled back in their embrace.

"In dreams, you will lose your heartaches… whatever you wish for you keep," The slow melody wove in and out. I watched their lips turn up in twin smiles, Shiro released a gentle sigh.

"Have faith in your dreams, and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through," I myself smiled at the words, lilting my voice to sound exactly like the old cartoon had, a sweet tone that seemed to chase away sadness. "No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing…" I paused, tears filling my eyes as I looked down at the two clutching me. "The dream that you wish… will… come… true…"

Such an impossible dream, and yet here it was? Tauntingly close to reality, to coming true. It was too much to handle right now. Two emotions battled for dominance inside of myself, a great sadness, and a great hope.

They choked me, my throat constricting as the tears fell down my face. How could they both want me? Did they even want me how I wanted them? Was my impossible dream trying to come true?

Thoughts swirled in my mind, Blue's comforting purr doing its best to chase them away. Sleep. She seemed to speak, urging me to follow my eyelids as they continued to try and droop downwards.

_I'll figure everything out when we wake up._

…

Everything was far more confusing when I woke up. When my eyes finally decided to open, Shiro wasn’t there. But Keith was there. He was awake, one of his hands gently running through my hair and across my cheek. I shivered at the contact, eyes meeting his.

“Hey, how is your voice?” Keith’s voice was soft, fingers brushing the hair from my temple.

I smiled, thinking for only a moment before speaking. “It’s just fine, foolish paladin,” I cackled at the startled expression on his face, using Haggar’s gravelly voice and loud cackle. Something I hadn’t actually heard too much of before, but figured it was accurate given the rest of her. Did she even ever laugh? Even evilly?

“Jesus Lance, really? That almost gave me a heart attack,” Keith glared, pressing his forehead to the side of my face and growling.

I chuckled, switching voices again. “You sure this voice isn’t worse?” Zarkon’s slow drawl slithered into the room, and my own heart stuttered at the sound. “Wow, I could really do something with these,” I muttered, still using the imposing voice.

“I would almost prefer you didn’t, they’re pretty scary.” Shiro’s voice came from the doorway of his bathroom, light spilling into the dim room from behind him. “How did you even get Haggar’s voice perfectly? Have you heard it before?”

Chuckling in Zarkon’s voice still, I answered. “Not much, but I took a guess. I’m guessing it’s good?”

Shiro shook his head, coming to sit next to me. He looked seriously into my eyes, his own slowly drifting to the rest of me. Hopefully making sure I was really okay? I swallowed, smiling, and relaxing back into my normal voice.

“At least I know I wouldn’t have to work hard at it.” Awkward silence fell, and I sat up slowly, a blush heating my cheeks. “Um, thanks guys for being there when I got out of the pod,” I waited a beat before moving to get off the bed, my feet touching the cool metal of the floor. “I’ll just get back to my own room, gotta get ready for the day. Do we have a time yet for when Allura is going to be debriefing us?” I asked, shuffling my feet towards the door.

“Lance,” Shiro’s hand grasped my wrist lightly, uncertain. “Wait.”

I turned back to look at them. Keith was frowning, and Shiro was biting his lip, emotions flickering through his eyes that I couldn’t read. The last time I had been in here flashed in my memory, and my face reddened. I still didn’t have the words to give them. I wanted them both so badly, how could I keep rejecting their advances?

“It’s okay if you don’t. I can always wander around and find her to ask her myself. Don’t worry guys,” I said gently, pulling my wrist away from Shiro. My feelings were drowning me, a note surging through my throat. If I tried to speak again it would come out, and I couldn’t do that. What if it hurt them? Sighing, I turned away again, this time making it out of the room without them trying to stop me.

…

My muscles were stiff, and there was heavy scar tissue despite having gone in the healing pod, but other than that I was just dandy. Just dandy indeed. I forced myself to believe that it did not hurt whenever I saw Keith and Shiro these days. A small part of myself had also taken upon itself to berate me for the morning after I had woken up.

_What was that?_ It would say, _they were offering themselves up on silver platters, again, and you turned them down?_ The voice got mean, _you deserve to be alone and watch them be happy if that’s how you handle it, selfish, shallow, and unlovable._

To block it out, and also to try and get everyone off my back, I started training at odd hours. Instead of bothering everyone, I would be on the training deck shooting smaller targets, farther targets, small farther moving targets, every combo I could think of. Over and over again until I could get a kill shot effortlessly. Surprisingly that didn’t take very long, only a few months.

Once I had mastered the target practice, I decided it would be best to try and up my hand combat, since I wouldn’t always have the option to snipe. Especially with the formations Shiro was using here. Keeping me in the back? Really? Guarding some door? I’m supposed to set up shop in a high vantage point and shoot shit that gets too close, like-

I paused mid-step, frowning. _Oh, maybe that’s why_. I had almost forgotten about the incident where I had been taken out in my nest. _I proved that I can’t do it, that they can’t depend on me like that. So they’re having me do something easy._ Tears pricked the edges of my eyes, and I blinked furiously.

“Fuck,” I muttered, leaning against the wall I was next to, the empty hallway silent. I was heading to the training room, Shiro and Keith had already gone to bed by this point. It all made so much sense now. I was clearly the weakest link, but one they couldn’t afford to get rid of… yet.

Blue rumbled unhappily in my mind, sending comfort and indignation in equal measure. _I picked YOU for a reason my Paladin. You are one after my own soul._

Shaking my head, I continued on to the training room. I would have to show them, I would become better, then they could trust me to not fuck up again.

…

“Come _on_!” I yelled, blaster firing at another enemy that had come charging out of the darkness of the surrounding wilderness. Reaching forward, I grabbed Pidge, hauling them bodily behind me. Pidge made a yelping sound, scrambling to follow my directions.

There were trees around us, and I itched to climb one like I had as a kid, but use it as my sniper nest. With Pidge fading from view, and no enemies in my line of sight, I did just that. The foreign tree bark scraped against the gloves and shoes on my Paladin armor, but I had traction. I scaled up as high as I could go, the thick foliage helping to hide me from view.

_This grove is a goddamn sniper’s dee-light_ , I thought, holding back a chuckle. Footsteps crashed through the hard grass of the planet, from the direction we had all be running. I lined up my shot, and the moment they came into view I shot them down. Immediately I cursed, remembering that it was best to wait until _after_ they had passed to shoot them. Helped to confuse the enemy about your position.

I didn't have to wait long for the next pursuer. This one paused before they were in range, brutish but wary of the death that had befallen their comrade. Slowly they moved inward, blaster up and scanning the surrounding foliage. Luckily they didn't look up. Waiting patiently, I let this one move much further on, almost out of my shot range.

Eye focused on them, I pulled the trigger, satisfied at the resulting thud of their body hitting the ground.

" _Lance come in, what happened to you?_ " Shiro's worried voice coming over the comms startled me so badly I almost slipped from my branch. Quickly regaining my footing, I scanned the area, cursing quietly as I heard the footsteps of more pursuers, most likely a group by the sound of them. I would have to be even more careful.

Tuning my voice down so it could only reach the comms, I replied to my fearless leader. "Don't worry boss, I've got this. I'm in a sniper's paradise." Chuckling at my own joke, I readied my blaster for the next wave.

The group slowed at the first dead body, and someone exclaimed as they saw the second one. This time they were smarter, looking around more thoroughly as they moved further along the crushed path. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, pulling on my bayard. It shifted forms slightly, adding a much-needed silencer to the mix.

With a grin I took aim, trying to go for one in the back. Adjusting my angle, I looked through the scope again, and fired. The shot was silent, and the thud the body made was barely audible from up here.

Their friends noticed however, and quickly faced back the way they came, wary. My grin grew wider. I had them right where I wanted them.

" _Lance! Abort now! You need to get back here, I didn't say you could go off and play hero or something! Do you hear me Lance? We're a team- we have to stick together-!_ " Shiro crackled in my ear, louder and certainly more distressed this time. I growled softly, almost smacking the button that would mute their end. _If he doesn't trust me to do this, I'll have to_ make _him see that I'm not weak!_

I lined up the next shot, each one coming faster, each one hitting their mark just like I wanted. At this point, there was one left, and they looked pretty terrified. Instead of even trying to look menacing, they just stood there, looking around desperately.

The last shot taken, I grinned widely to myself, nodding in contentment. I waited a while longer, listening for anyone else. There was nothing thankfully. I didn't want to listen to the rest of them complaining at me just yet, so I left my comm muted.

Clambering down from the tree, I knelt down next to a fallen enemy, checking them over to see if I could find something useful. Nothing stood out, but I didn't know enough about alien technology for my search to have really been fruitful in the first place. I was really just stalling. Shiro was going to tear me a new one, and everyone would be around nodding their heads and agreeing with him.

Sighing, I began to trudge up the path, stepping over the bodies since they deserved some dignity. My foot caught on something, and alarmed, I spun around, heart in my throat. Nothing had grabbed me, but I had ended up accidentally kicking one of them in the stomach.

In a burst of gas, the skin split open. Gagging at the smell, I quickly made my way across the minefield of gaseous hells. At the faster rate, I kept accidentally touching the bodies. Each one split open, each poured out disgusting fumes that had me gagging and my eyes watering. Disgusting. I thought, hurrying more.

The trees broke, and I saw an angry and worried duo of Shiro and Keith already charging back up the path, a few feet from crashing into me. When our eyes met, their expressions softened minutely, but frowns pulled down their lips once more. _Oh_ _boy_.

…

"Lance, I know that you thought you were doing the right thing, but do I really have explain to you why you weren't?" Shiro scolded me, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I looked away from him, my arms crossed. The entire team was there, and looking at them, no one was going to rescue me from this. Allura and Hunk looked as though they wanted to interrupt Shiro and continue the scolding themselves. _Some help they would be._

Bitterly I kept myself turned away, scrubbing at my nose. Shiro growled, taking a step forward. Keith sighed, pushing Shiro back and getting close to me.

"Lance, we were worried about you. I know that you had it covered, but we didn't need it to be done. We were all fine without your sniper cover, okay? Don't risk yourself unnecessarily." Keith's voice was meant to be soothing, one of his hands rubbing at my scarred shoulder gently.

His words were like sticking me straight into the line of fire for a Galra ion cannon, the blast leaving me speechless for too long. _I'm unnecessary?_ Tears sprang to my eyes, but I forced them back. _Keith isn't allowed to see me hurt this way._

I stood up, displacing Keith, who had to take a few steps back or else hit me. "Cool, I didn't need to do it, I won't do it again. Got it. Are we done here?" My voice was clipped and cold; a glance out of the corner of my eye and I saw everyone shiver from it, as though the very temperature of the room had been lowered.

"Wait, Lance, we still-"

Not waiting for Shiro to finish, I strode from the room, the hurt crystalizing inside of my chest. _I waited too long. Or maybe they would have come to this conclusion either way? I'm not needed on this team._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much angst? Nah, no such thing! If anyone gets the reference in this chapter to a completely unrelated movie, I will give you ten internet cookies.
> 
> Song Lyrics used in this chapter: A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes from Cinderella
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you liked!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for them feels, and it gets really really steamy... scratch that it gets lemony

My room was comfortingly dark, and empty. I huddled underneath the covers, rejecting those that tried to come and see me. A wiggle struggled to break free from my throat, but I shoved it down viciously. _They aren't allowed to see me hurt._ I thought savagely, twisting in my sheets.

Another knock on the door, and again I refused entry. This time however, the person beyond the door wasn't taking no for an answer. The door slid open, and they stepped inside, sighing once the door had closed.

"Lance, you know he did not mean it like it sounded." Allura sounded tired, heavy footsteps indicating she was getting closer.

I turned to look at her, wiping away the tears I hadn’t been able to force away. "Oh yeah? How did it sound, Allura?" I demanded, a small voice in my head telling me I was being too hard on her, she hadn't said the words.

"Lance, you are a vital member of this team. Just because we do not always need you to be a sniper in a mission does not mean we do not always need _you_." She murmured, sitting down on my bed next to me. Her hands were instantly in my hair, drawing me closer, placing my head in her lap.

My eyes closed at the feeling, and I let the words wash over me. "How do you know that's what he meant?" I whispered, the wriggling coming back full force. "He said it plain as day, I don't see why this should even be news to me. Especially considering the 'jobs' I've been doing recently." I scoffed, trying to stop the wriggling, to no avail.

It wasn't the same feeling as the first time I had discovered the destructive qualities of my Gift, but it didn't feel good either. _Keep it together._ I grit my teeth, concentrating on the soothing feeling of Allura's fingers against my scalp.

"I know because I stood there after you had left, and the idiot realized how that probably sounded to you. He has been sitting outside of your door ever since." My head shot up, craning to see to my door. I hadn't heard other footsteps, but that bastard was sneaky when he wanted to be. "Do not worry, I did not let him follow me inside," She reassured me, sighing.

I relaxed back into her lap, burying my face in her thigh. It was comfortable here, and warm. The tears continued to fall, even as Allura began to murmur soothing words to me.

"Well I've heard there was, a secret chord.." I began softly, my voice little more than a whimper. "That David played, and it pleased the Lord, But you don't really care for, music, do you?" _Who am I asking?_

"Well it goes like this: The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift," Allura had stopped making any noise, but her hands continued moving through my hair. As I sang, my volume grew. "The baffled king, composing Hallelujah…"

"Hallelujah," I murmured, allowing my voice to fall, swelling outwards with music that wasn't there. "Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah…"

Keith probably hadn't meant it like that. He was just bad with speaking his emotions properly. _They care about me, they want me safe._

"Well your faith was strong, but you needed proof," My eyes flew open, and I sat up, focused on the doorway where Keith was. "You saw her bathing on the roof, Her beauty, in the moonlight, overthrew you." He was _singing_.

"She tied you to, her kitchen chair, And she broke your throne, and she cut your hair," He was singing _well_. "And from your lips, she drew the Hallelujah…"

Keith stepped forward into the room, the silence from the lack of either of us singing too much to bear. I took up the song again, not sure how I was supposed to be feeling.

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah… Hallelujah…" I crooned, sitting up by myself, shifting closer to the edge of the bed. Keith loomed over me, his hands reaching for something that I didn't know how to give. So I gave my voice.

"Well there was a time, when you let me know, What's really going on below, But now you never show that to me, do ya?" _What am I asking him?_ I knew but I didn't know, and the light in Keith's eyes seemed to tell me that at least _he_ knew what I was asking him.

"But remember when I moved in you, And the holy dove was moving too, And every breath we drew was Hallelujah." Keith stepped closer to me, leaning down closer to me, our faces so close I didn't have to have the volume of my voice very loud at all.

He sang with me.

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah…"

"Maybe there's, a God above, But all I've ever, learned from love," I drew back from him, my own eyes darkening as though the song were replaying the events of earlier that day for me. "Was how to, shoot somebody, who outdrew ya,"

Keith looked ashamed, closing his eyes and leaning our foreheads together. I let him close, closing my own eyes. I felt Allura shift on the bed, and a bolt of mortification shot through me that she was seeing all of this. Then her weight disappeared, and the door made a soft sound as it closed behind her.

"And it's not a cry, that you hear at night, It's not somebody, who's seen the light, It's a cold, and it's a broken, Hallelujah…" I held out the note, breathing with Keith as we sang together.

"Hallelujah…" our hands touched.

"Hallelujah…" our eyes locked.

"Hallelujah…" I leaned forward. Our lips were inches apart.

"Hallelujah…" Our voices swelled, a third joining in the mix. I wanted to jerk back in surprise, but I already knew who it must be.

"Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!" We cried, Shiro's face swimming into view alongside Keith's.

"Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!" Our voices were forceful, blending together so perfectly I felt something wriggle in my throat, allowing it out now could be disastrous, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Halleluuuuujjaaaaahhh…." We crooned together, my voice expanding to a low sound that felt like the way marshmallows do against your fingertips before they're cooked. Soft, soothing notes danced in the air as we wound down, both Shiro and Keith kneeling before my bed.

I stared at them as the last notes faded away, somehow able to lock eyes with both of them at the same time.

"Lance… I know that lately it seems like you haven't been going on important missions, or doing important things on the missions you go on with the rest of us but… that's because we…" Shiro sighed, running a hand through his hair, blending the white and black together. "I was afraid, we both were. Hearing that sound, and then finding you bleeding like that…"

"It was a lot for us to handle. I know logically that you can do things just as well as the rest of us," Keith cut in, drawing my eyes. "That isn't the issue. We _have_ seen you fight, you're amazing. You've been improving so much. But I can't bear to hear that sound again, I'd rather deafen myself first. It means something horrible has happened to you, and we can't take that."

"We want you to be safe Lance, we don't want you involved in this fighting where you can get hurt." Shiro finished, taking my hand, drawing my eyes.

I looked between the two of them, feeling a lump growing in my throat, painfully tight. My face scrunched up, and to my horror, I began to cry. Silent tears running down my face as I stared at the both of them.

"Yes."

Their faces scrunched in confusion, Keith even tilting his head to the side while Shiro turned slightly so he could look at him.

"Yes…? I'm sorry? I don't follow." Shiro finally asked, shaking his head slowly.

I couldn't reply verbally, not with words at least. A low moaning sound escaped my lips, not a sexual moan, but like the sound wind makes as it flows around structures and objects as old as time. A moan of earnest longing so profound they had no choice but to understand.

Keith and Shiro moved forward at the same time, their arms tangling around me beautifully. A mouth was right next to each ear, whispering words so filthy the sound cut out, sputtering as I began to giggle.

Keith pulled back, indignant. "What?"

"Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?" I laughed, opening my arms for Keith to enter into the hug once more. Shiro moved however, shifting so that he blocked Keith's path. Keith didn't seem to mind, smacking Shiro's ass with a grin on his face as he did so.

My eyes widened as Shiro growled back in response, ignoring Keith in favor of biting softly into my neck, his lips drawing a shuddering moan from my own. A real, sexual moan this time.

Eyelids fluttering as warmth flooded through me, I tilted my throat back more. It felt so good, I wanted to feel this _more_.

Shiro grunted, leaning over me, pushing me down onto my bed. _Thank God, Allura left a while ago._ I mused, my head hitting the soft mattress. Shiro pressed me back, mouth immediately back at my neck. His flesh hand was pressed against the other side of my neck, his metal hand inching up my shirt. The cool metal made me shiver, anticipation for whatever was to happen making me jittery.

"Shhh, don't you worry Lance, we won't do anything you don't want tonight," Keith cooed, making me whine low in my throat.

Shiro licked low on my neck, biting softly where my shoulder met, then slowly making his way to my Adam's apple. It was torture and I never wanted it to stop.

"Don't worry Lance, we aren't going to rush into this. We'll be reinforcing our words with actions." Keith continued, seemingly content with allowing Shiro to do most of the touching. His arms crossed, eyes roving over the two of us as Shiro pressed his hips down, lightly brushing against me. Keith’s eyes glowed brightly, casting sharp shadows across Shiro’s tilted face.

I was painfully made aware of how much I wanted them to rush things. Another low whine left my throat, and I pressed up into Shiro, begging him without words to ignore Keith and have his way with me.

Shiro chuckled, the sound heavy and sending electricity through my body. His face swam into view, lips red and quirked into a lazy smile.

"He calls the shots Lance…" Shiro murmured, nuzzling into my throat. "Don't worry, you'll still come, but we aren't laying all of our cards on the table." He reassured me, flesh hand stroking the side of my face.

"Okay," I breathed, closing my eyes and nuzzling into the calloused hand. My muscles stiffened slightly at the feeling of sharp claws tracing lazily over my skin, one wrong move from me and they would slice into it, ruining the mood.

"Lance, if I didn't trust myself to not hurt you, I wouldn't allow myself to relax this much." Shiro's voice was a little garbled, and when I peeked my eyes open, I could see just the hint of fangs indenting his bottom lip.

A shudder ran through my body, and I relaxed completely once more, melting into the feeling of claws moving across my skin in random patterns. My shirt was pulled up, the metal hand pressing flat across my stomach. I shuddered again, breath hitching in my throat. This was going to drive me insane, _they_ were going to drive me insane.

Another set of hands, both of them flesh, crept underneath my back, lifting me up. Shiro moved to comply, shifting back and picking me up so Keith could slide underneath me.

"Hey! Don't-- I'm too heavy!" I whined, wriggling. My ass pressed into Keith's groin and I stifled a moan at what I felt there, biting my lip.

Keith's whispers were right in my ear, goosebumps raising along my arms as he spoke. "You're the perfect weight to feel everything, darling." The pet name seemed to roll off his tongue, and I pressed my ass down in response, gasping when he thrust up.

Shiro seemed to be enjoying just watching us, sitting back on his heels as he was. He studied my face, then leaned forward, yanking my shirt all the way off.

"Tell us what you want us to do to you Lance. If you plead nicely enough, we might just do it tonight." Keith cooed, blowing air across my ear.

Red enflamed my face, and I fought against closing my eyes, instead meeting Shiro's heavy gaze. He looked as though he was holding onto control by a thin thread, only a few tugs would snap it. Did I want to snap it though?

Belatedly I realized Keith was actually waiting for me to reply, his ministrations pausing. I couldn’t gather my thoughts, wriggling my hips in an effort to get him to start touching me again.

“Lance, c’mon now, tell us how you’d like it.” Keith sighed into my ear, the breath sending more shivers down my spine. Shiro was drinking in the scene hungrily. I could almost _hear_ as a tendril of control snapped. Was I too much? What if I made him snap on accident and then he lost control of himself? The idiot wouldn’t stop blaming himself no matter if it was only a scratch.

Keith huffed. “Lance?” Shiro made a motion with his face, then settled down into the bed, frowning. 

“Is it because of me?” He asked softly, reaching forward to cup my face in his hands. I breathed in deeply, leaning into his palms.

Closing my eyes, I tried to figure out how to answer. No odd noise was trying to escape and conveniently explain to them how I felt this time.

“How can I voice what I want?” I finally whimpered, avoiding any Shiro-related fears. They wouldn’t serve me, and I had to trust him. Keith and him had been going out for months now, and Keith didn’t even have any scars.

“Easy,” Keith purred, hot breath brushing against my ear. That would never not make me shiver with desire. “Shiro, do you think he needs some examples though?”

Shiro was nodding before Keith had finished asking, leaning forward so he could be in my other ear.

“We want to string you out, and see how many times we can make you cum before your body gives out. I want to watch Keith take you apart. I want to hear your beautiful voice begging us to let you cum. I want to give that to you,” his voice was husky, the content not making me shudder as much as his voice was.

I moaned, reaching forward and catching Shiro’s face, bringing it to mine, our lips locking together. He groaned slightly, tongues sliding against each other. I gasped, Keith’s hips rolling up into my ass, his hard-on rubbing beautifully against me. He let out his own grunting-whine, breathing heavier.

“I-I couldn’t say it like that! But— yes, I— that’s what I want— wait!” I gasped, arching up at the hungry growls from the two men around me. “Maybe not stringing me out tonight? Maybe another night? Umm… would— maybe tonight— I mean right now, could uh, could we— I—“

“Lance.” Keith’s voice was firm, silencing me. “Relax, breathe. Slowly.” His chest rose and fell behind me, gently showing me that my own pace wasn’t very productive. I followed his lead, closing my eyes and breathing deeply.

“Sorry, I— I— please, would you touch me? I want to feel both of you,” I quietly plead. Opening my eyes, I locked with Shiro, whose expression was almost unbearably soft.

"Of course, Lance." Keith's voice dipped lower again, almost purring. He grinned against my neck, giving the flesh he could reach little kitten licks.

I gasped. "More!"

"As you wish," Shiro growled, reaching for my chest once more. Claws raked across my skin, just hard enough to leave tiny pink lines behind, my muscles shivering and shuddering, goosebumps raising all over my body.

I whined, arching up into the touch as he trailed down my abdomen and teased at the waistband of my pants. The skin was almost painfully sensitive, and I wanted to giggle at how it made me feel.

The breath was stolen from my lungs as Keith bit down on my neck, pulling back and gently soothing the skin with his tongue. I moaned deep in my chest, watching as my pants were inched down, Shiro's mouth pressing here and there. My hands clutched at the sheets beneath me, warbling notes leaving my lips.

Everything felt so _good_ , their touches leaving trails of fire behind. Keith moved to my jaw, his hands caressing my shoulders and smoothing down my biceps. I lifted my hips, eagerly trying to get my clothes off. Keith and Shiro both chuckled, cheerfully obliging my desire.

I was naked before them, my legs fallen slightly open. They were both staring. I could feel Keith's body stiffen slightly at the sight, his dick throbbing hotly through his tight pants at my back. Shiro looked hungry, licking his lips subconsciously. A flush rose in my cheeks and I had to look away, biting my own lip.

"Darling, I want to hear every noise that beautiful voice makes. Don't you hold back on us," Keith breathed, a shudder going through me at the words.

How could I refuse him when he asked so sweetly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel kinda like an asshole ending the chapter like that? Should I add onto it and make it into a full scene? Or just like, add an extra chapter that is an entire smut scene? Let me know what you think!
> 
> Song used in this chapter, obviously, is Hallelujah.
> 
> Now all that is left is an epilogue!


	8. Epilogue

My voice slithered from my throat, the exact cadence needed to put the audience asleep. I smiled as eyelids began to droop, their own smiles sleepy and content. 

"Now, if you had prepared 20 years ago, You wouldn't be wandering now from door to door," I crooned, slowly moving my hips back and forth, "Why don't you do right, Like some other men do?"

I watched as my teammates and husbands moved into position around the room, their helmets tuned to mute me. I smiled brighter, running a hand up my body, changing the sequin color on my tight blue dress.

The silver caught the light more, made me even more enchanting as I came to the end of the song, every person in the audience so close to falling into sleep I wanted to laugh.

"Get out of here," The high notes weren't screeching, instead they almost whispered, "Make me some money too, Why don't you do right? Like some other men do!" I held the note, ending it only when everyone had dropped to sleeping soundly.

Now that everyone was asleep, I grinned ferally, and allowed my voice to simply croon out the note that would keep them asleep while my husbands put them in cuffs and onto carts so I could keep them asleep until they were in prison. This was the perfect mission, right up my alley, cleaning up the rest of Zarkon's scattered empire.

The Blade of Mamora had helped us gather them altogether in the same room, thinking they were being hosted by some higher up Galra officer who had been killed almost a year ago in a mission so covert not even his own family knew yet. I was at fault for it turning into a kill, but in war ugly things happened.

The rest of the mission went perfectly. No one woke up until I stopped my singing. My husbands were holding my hands, Shiro's claws raising goosebumps along my arm. Keith was leaning in, whispering filth into my ear.

"Well… that wasn't the last of them, but," Allura was grinning. "We did it! The Galra empire is no more. Every single person of importance has been captured or killed. The common Galra have been spread so thin there is at most one per planet. All that is left is to rebuild the universe through diplomacy." Shaking her head, Allura winked at the three of us.

I grinned back, tugging on Shiro and Keith's hands. "I think that's my cue to declare a small vacation!"

"An excellent idea really," Shiro smiled, leaning down to whisper even more filth into my ear as Keith eagerly pulled us away. We might have been together for more than two years, but their propensity for naughtiness never ceased to amaze me. Among other things.

"We'll see you guys in a few weeks then I guess," Pidge snickered, turning back to Hunk whom also waved us away.

We would be visiting Earth this time, visiting the beautiful beaches I grew up along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnd That's All Folks! Sorry for how short it is, but I felt this wrapped things up well.
> 
> Nah, I saw a lot of y'all want a continuation of the sexy, I will oblige, not to worry. But that will take a little bit longer.
> 
> Song Lyrics in the chapter is: Why Don't You Do Right sung by Jessica Rabbit in the movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit?


	9. Extra Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's that smut I was promising! Not at all necessary to read if you don't want to, but it's nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe it took me so long to get this puppy out there! Well, I hope everyone likes it, I'm not the best at writing these explicit scenes, as I start to blush as I'm writing them lol
> 
> Anyway, I know it's a little short, but I don't like stretching it out to be too long. Thank you!

Heat suffused my skin, causing beads of sweat to break out along my brow and shoulders. The labored breathing of my husbands was in my ears, so much like the music I loved. My own moaning was muffled, as I sank deeper on Keith's cock, eyelashes fluttering.

I was on all fours, bent over Keith's legs. Shiro was behind me, three fingers deep inside of me already. I moaned louder as he pressed on that certain spot inside of me, sliding Keith deeper inside as I did so. He let out a guttural groan, head tilted back, hand fisted in my short hair.

"Fuck… Lance, your throat is so perfect-- every sound you make is _so perfect_." He whined, lightly thrusting his hips. My nose brushed his pubic bone, the tip of his cock just inside of my throat. It felt so good.

Shiro's fingers left my ass, and I started to pull off of Keith, whining low in my throat. Keith keened, hand tightening its grip on my hair, forcing me to stay in place. He knew I didn't really have a physical gag reflex, the weird way my throat was constructed didn't allow for one, so he could go to town on my throat if he wanted to. And oh how he loved to fuck my face, or be pushed against a wall.

Soon enough I felt the rather blunt head of Shiro's cock, and wiggled in anticipation, moving slowly up and down Keith's shaft. At first it was only a light pressure against the rim, but soon Shiro was pressing inside of me. His impressive girth making my eyes roll back and bit, and sting with tears. It was such a beautiful stretch, I leaned back into it, whining loudly.

The moment I felt Shiro bottom out, I felt Keith begin to retreat from my throat. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long to figure out what they could possibly be doing. He thrust forward, just as Shiro began to withdraw, shoving me back on his cock. Slowly a rhythm was built, a rocking motion they quickly fell into, with me in the middle of it, helplessly taking it.

More tears gathered at my eyes, and I moved with them, eagerly meeting their thrusts, trying to pick up the pace. Every time I moved out of sync, Keith would grab my hair, or Shiro would grip my hips, running his claws over my back. I would arch into the touch, moaning. I felt so good, the heat pooling in my gut molten like lava.

_They might be trying to get me to cum untouched again_. My mind idly supplied as I was fucked relentlessly, no other thoughts deigning to form coherently. It felt _so good_ , the pleasure building.

I gripped Keith's hips, swirling my tongue as best I could around him, hoping to egg him on. I wanted _more_ , I wanted _harder_. I wanted everything they could give me.

Whining louder, I paused them, gently gripping Keith to still him, and leaning further back. An idea in mind, I eased myself back, forcing Shiro down to rest on his feet, then further back, helping him to move his legs so they stretched out in front of me, so I was riding his cock. Neither of them had withdrawn from inside me, and I shuddered, rocking slowly back and forth on my own knees, grinding slowly down onto Shiro.

I sucked Keith eagerly, swallowing carefully around him. Shiro moaned sinfully behind me, watching as I rode him and still sucked Keith off like a pro. Keith moaned louder too, eyes meeting Shiro's past my shoulder.

The whole scene was filthy, and wonderful. Everything I had ever hoped for. I moved faster, rocking my hips, bobbing my head, eyes drifting up to meet Keith's. He bit his own lip, hand tightening in my hair. Eyes glowing faintly, both hands came to lock on my head, and he drew back slowly.

My own eyes had widened in understanding, and I allowed my throat to go slack as Keith began to fuck my mouth in earnest, simultaneously rocking me back on Shiro's cock. It was heaven, the stretching sensation of being so full and so clearly cared for almost overwhelming me.

Practically hugging his hips closer to me, I eagerly buried my nose in his pubic bone every chance I got, humming and whining and silently begging for more. He groaned, hips stuttering. Shiro began to move beneath me, bouncing me up on his cock. I whined, almost screaming when his flesh hand reached forward, gently caressing my neglected cock. It was too much, the feeling of Keith about to cum down my throat, and Shiro about to cum swelling along with the over-sensitive skin of my cock.

Keith's hips stuttered again, and he let out a soft sigh, his cock twitching inside my throat, pumping cum inside of me. I came shortly after, stiffening on top of Shiro, clenching him so hard I heard him curse. Keith moved back, allowing me to fall forward on to my hands and knees again.

Shiro eagerly followed, hands gripping my hips tightly. He fucked into me harshly, thrusting his hips so that our thighs slapped together in an obscene sound. I gasped at having my orgasm wrung out of me for so long, over-sensitivity mounting even as Shiro's hip began to stutter themselves, hands reaching forward to fondle at my nipples, cupping the area gently, kneading the skin in the way he knew I liked.

Mewling, I was about to start begging for mercy when his pace suddenly picked up, and I was being _pounded_ into the beg, face buried in Keith's crotch. Crying out, I saw stars when Shiro came, grunting, inside of me moments later. He continued to move slowly, milking himself inside of me. The warmth felt so good, sating me in a way I hadn't known I needed.

I collapsed to the bed when Shiro released me, panting slightly. My limbs felt heavy, my eyelids doubly so. A warm, damp cloth wiped at my thighs, cleaning up any of the mess Shiro had made. Once finished, Shiro gathered me into his arms, Keith closing me in from the other side. It was cozy and warm in their embrace, and I inhaled deeply, the warmth seeping into my very skin.

I began to hum a little nonsense song, the notes soothing. Keith nuzzled under my chin, and I tilted my head back, giving him access to my throat. He proceeded to latch on to my skin, sucking softly, teeth just barely scraping the skin. My moans were soft, and I reached back, linking my hands with Shiro's, bringing his arm up higher on my chest so he could knead the skin like he always enjoyed.

This was my own little slice of heaven, and even though it had taken way too long for me to figure it out, it was exactly where we all wanted to be. Nestled in each other's arms, safe from harm, warm and sated from a passionate bout of lovemaking. Nothing could make this better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading to the very end of this! I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I did. Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
